


Emerald Terror

by akgerhardt



Series: SFW [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action! Adventure! Island Exploration! Rich Dumbasses! Magic Curses! Family is what you make it!, Giant/Tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: Once, there was a dumbass.Then, there was another dumbass, who adopted a kid and followed his footsteps.





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t want to be here, but he’d never make it known to the person who does, because that would be all kinds of uncool. No, he’s a good bro, and like hell is he gonna be anything but supportive about Dave’s… unique hobbies.

He wants to be an archaeologist, among other things. They’re filthy stinkin’ rich, so Dirk surprises him with a trip to a virtually untouched site he learned of by chance- a small, uninhabited island in the Pacific that doesn’t even have a name. No tourist traps, no locals, no laws to abide... Of course, it was a hellish journey, and the environment is less than hospitable. Dirk brought about a year’s worth of hygienic products and water filters, and he bathes in bug spray. He’s not exactly a wilderness guy.

Case in point, he’s wearing a full-body protective suit while Dave frolics in the ruins, having the time of his life. He got a miniature one for Dave, but failed to convince him to don it. Likewise, Dave couldn’t convince him to ditch his and have fun. He has no intention to do anything except look like a tool and keep this kid safe for the duration of their time here. Dave got annoyed at the way Dirk was hovering around him to assassinate mosquitoes, to which he responded, “You know what kinds of diseases and shit these bastards carry? No, they’ll stick their impudent proboscises on you over my dead body.”

Eventually, Dave ran off, but Dirk couldn’t blame him. He was being pretty intolerable. When he finally catches up, Dave’s uncovered an artifact cache. It’s in a mud pit surrounded by mossy boulders. He follows the archaeological protocol of photographing and then carefully retrieving each piece with gloves and brushes. Deep below everything else is an ornate, jewelry box-sized tomb of aventurine. He passes it to Dirk with the rest like it's no biggie, then disappears back into the ditch. There’s an ominous silence, and every shitty film regarding such matters has warned him not to open it. Not that magic has any basis in reality, but-

Call it destiny, chance, or just lack of coordination, but Dirk’s foot suddenly sinks into the mud, and he flails, fumbling for purchase. The only item he drops is the box, lid flying off once it hits the rock. He makes an undignified noise. Good thing they’re the only ones there, he thinks, pulling himself up and looking at the box warily. It’s… empty. Well, that was anticlimactic. He swiftly re-seals it and sticks it in the bag.

“Bro, what happened? Are you hurt?!”

“Just slipped is all. I’m fine, but don’t go steppin’ ‘round here.”

He nods, wrapping more artifacts before packing them up.

“Ready to move on?”

“Hell yeah, let’s do this.”

The next day, several sites later, they make another, more unsettling discovery.

It’s a creepy emerald skull totem, just kinda laying at the base of a small waterfall in a derelict grotto. Dave spots it while he’s splashing around, and the way it glints in the sunlight makes it appear as if it’s glowing.

“We hit the jackpot! Oh, man, picture this thing behind a glass case in a museum. We’re gonna be famous!”

“Dave, put that thing down!”

“What? Why?”

“I... It looks like it came straight out of _Indiana Jones_. This is unheard of in-”

“Wait, you think it has magic powers?”

“Magic is fake. I just… Fuck, I don’t know. Doesn't it give you the creeps?”

“... Well, damn. If you're scared, then-”

“I'm not scared, because there's nothing to be afraid of… but let me carry it.”

“Yeah, ok.”

He pockets it uneasily, unsure if he's imagining the weird energy it's giving off.

“If I get possessed, you're going to have to-”

“Another frog statue!”

“Hey, nice.”

Two days pass and find them in the heart of the island, at the base of a mountain. The flora and fauna surpass Galapagos-tier unique, isolated from the rest of the world. Dave especially likes the insects, which is cause for constant concern and monitoring.

“Dude, you need to chill. It’s like you've never seen a millipede before. They’re harmless!”

“Don’t “dude” me, lil dude. That thing is at least a meter long.”

“Once in a lifetime opportunity. C’mon!”

He sighs, cautiously petting the smooth, bioluminescent armor plates. It boops him with an antenna.

“He blessed you.”

“Lucky me.”

“Damn right.”

Dirk relaxes a bit and proceeds to make contact with the shoebox-sized pillbugs as large, iridescent flies buzz around the tree-like flowers overhead.

He’s well-aware of his overprotectiveness. In his defense, he’s almost lost Dave too many times. He trained him well, but, for fuck’s sake, he’s only eight. He needs a guardian, and that's what Dirk strives to be. He could stand to loosen the reigns, though. Maybe he subconsciously chose this trip to work on their relationship, like one of those garbage family vacation flicks. Their therapist is going to have a field day if and when they get back.

The “if” part carries more weight when the fates align for catastrophe. A fucking gigantic white feline has set them as targets, and now Dirk’s running with Dave in his arms, belongings ditched almost two miles back. Jesus Christ, this is some intense cardio. Everything hurts, but he can’t afford to slow down. The beast is playing it out, alternating between stalking, wiggling a fluffy tail, and pouncing. At least one of them is having fun.

He reaches a wide river, rapids violent. Of course their only option is to cross it. Dave climbs on his back, and he carefully wades through the shallowest part, which goes up to his waist. The cat stretches and curls up in a sunny patch of slate, watching lazily.

He grips Dave's knees to his sides with white knuckles. This was a stupid fucking idea. Child endangerment, really. What was he thinking?

Thankfully, a small sandbar provides an anchor to rest on midway. He helps Dave off and all but collapses, chest heaving.

“I'm sorry, Bro.”

“Not your fault. I'm the one who brought us here.”

Dave sits next to his sprawled form. Silently, he reaches into his backpack and produces two juice boxes.

“AJ?”

“Thanks, lil man.”

They clink them together in cheers, then slurp away. Upon ensuring their location is safe, Dirk allows himself to rest.

“That furry bastard would be a lot cuter at normal size.”

“I dunno, he looks pretty huggable… I mean, he would be if he wasn't trying to eat us.”

“Now I know how bugs feel... Maybe he just wanted to toss us around until he found a more entertaining activity? Either way, it would've been fatal.”

“Man, even giant pigeons would be scary.”

“Objectively the most terrifying.”

They're grateful for their radical shades as the sun beats down and dries them. Dirk succumbs to sleep, but only because of Dave’s insistence and promise to wake him if anything changes.

“We need to get our travel supplies and return to camp ASAP. Who knows what will come out at night? Probably things that swim.”

Dave shivers, staring down at the dark depths.

“Do you think the cat’s gone?”

“Hopefully.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

“If we get to our supplies first, we can use them to fend it off. The camper will at least provide a physical barrier. Also, we should probably leave once we get there.”

“What? No way.”

“We won’t last another week, Dave. I didn’t realize what I was getting us into, and I’m sorry. There are much tamer spots in-country that you-”

“Bro, this is the coolest fucking place and the best summer ever. I don’t wanna go yet… Maybe we can weave a big ball of yarn from vines and use it as a distraction!”

He chuckles tiredly, attempting to get up. God, he’s shaky. Their greatest chance of making it through the night at this point is staying put and hoping nothing finds them. Dirk wishes he learned basic survival skills before plunging headfirst into this. He took the luxuries of their jet-turned-campsite rental for granted.

“... You ok?”

“Think I overdid it… Legs.exe stopped working. I’ll be fine, though.”

He lays back down with a wince.

“... Just out of curiosity, what did you bring?”

“Uhh, two more apple juices, some shells and feathers, Doritos, my pocketsword, mini flashlight, excavation tools, a big-ass fossil, Purell, hand shovel, and toilet paper. Ya know, in case one of us had to take a dump-”

“Fucking genius. You’d survive an apocalypse.”

He snort-laughs, re-zipping his backpack.

“... Hey, can I see the totem?”

“Sure. Not like much worse can- Son of a fuck.”

“What happened?”

“I swear I didn’t get rid of it. I… It must have fallen out somewhere.”

Dave appears crestfallen, but tries to mask it.

“I’m sorry; we’ll retrace our steps, ok?”

“Eh, it’s no biggie. Just looked cool.”

He looks around surreptitiously, peering into the water.

“Huh.”

“Hm?”

“Think this is the beginning of that waterfall we passed yesterday. D’ya hear the crashing sounds?”

“Great. Awesome.”

“... I see it!!! Over there!”

He follows the direction of his pointing. It’s most definitely glowing now. How did he not notice?

Dave kicks off his shoes and starts wading through the strong current, balancing between partially-submerged, algae-covered stones. Dirk bolts up and yells at him to come back, because what the fuck, he had to carry him over and apparently there’s a waterfall of death around the corner?

“Goddammit, Dave, you’re going to slip and crack your skull, or worse! Stop. Please, let me get it!”

“Nah, it’s not even-”

He proceeds to slip and go under. Dirk has yet another pseudo-aneurysm over his well-being, but doesn’t hesitate to haul himself in. Fucking idiots, the both of them. He never even bothered to learn how to swim, which would’ve been another useful skill to have on an island that is one-third water.

He struggles to pull Dave up, and they gasp for air, sputtering. Dave is clutching stubbornly to the totem, despite the current dragging them swiftly down the river.

“... Got it.”

“You little shit, grab onto me!”

“I don’t wanna lose it!”

In his anger, Dirk yanks it from him and tosses it off the cliff-face that they’re now floating parallel to.

“No!!!”

“Dave, I swear to fuck, we need to get to shore! Grab. _On_.”

He does so begrudgingly, avoiding eye contact. Dirk flails like a fish out of water, trying to will his body to propel them the opposite direction in vain. That stupid swimming anime made it look so easy… They can barely keep their heads above the surface.

“... ‘M sorry, Dave. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I’m sorry... for fucking everything up. Man, you- never would’ve come here on your- own.”

“Hey, no; it’s ok… I’m happy when you’re happy.”

“I- ruined your life. M’sorry-”

“Not- Not sure what… you’re talkin’ about."

"... You didn’t sign up for me."

"Dude, none of this- was your fault... I know what I signed up for. There was- no reason for you to... to go to an orphanage when you had a perfectly shitty brother still alive... Anyone would be lucky to raise you... so I couldn't pass up the opportunity. You’re a good kid, and I love you.”

“I love you too,” he coughs. “You’re the best.”

He manages a smile before pulling him closer. The falling point can’t be more than two yards away now.

“... Just don’t look, ok?”

He complies bravely, tightening his hold.

In a drastic shift, they crash down and land on a soft bed of moss seconds later, unscathed. Dave still thinks he’s dying and thus hasn’t opened his eyes. Dirk glances around, heart racing.

The waterfall did not carry them here. The only explanation he can conjure is a glitch in the simulation. He notices the absence of blinding sunlight and slowly gazes upward. If he passes out, it’s completely justified. Dave peeks over his shoulder and yelps, suddenly feeling very small.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dirk comes to, he panics.

“Dave? Dave!”

“Right here; we're fine!”

He eases himself upright, still on the plush moss. God, it's comfy.

His memories return like sensation to a numb limb, and he glances back, bracing for shock.

The being is very much real, cradling him in the palm of its hand while Dave climbs around its monstrous form gleefully. It’s a crude representation of a man, the only facial feature a pair of glowing eyes. The glow, he realizes, is that of the emerald. Its entire form is illuminated from within, composed of normal boulders and vegetation that are just floating together. He's still terrified- he's had a lifelong fear of skyscrapers and everything else tall enough to tower over him. Still, as far as giant creatures go, it's far from foreboding. They're ok. It… saved them. Maybe it's friendly. He taps the rock digit next to him to get its attention in vain.

“Uh, hey. Thanks for the sweet catch. You’re the totem, right? Golem? The name's Dirk.

… Sorry for stealing you from that grotto shrine place. Didn’t realize you were alive.”

“He can't hear you, dude, but yeah, that was him. I don’t think he has any senses except sight.”

“That makes sense… Wait, how do you know it's a he?”

“We were writin’ in the dirt while you got your beauty sleep. He understands English.”

He gestures to the log and twig on the shore. Dirk climbs off and waves once he's within view. The creature waves back with his now-empty hand, accidentally jostling some tree branches in the process and spooking birds.

Dirk picks up the twig and scrawls out an introductory message. He leans down to read it, then erases it with the rocky back of his hand and proceeds to etch a response with the log. Dirk has to hop up on his folded leg just to get far away enough to see it in full.

**[Not to worry! Your son is quite lively heheh. You know i used to be human! Its all a blur but im confident that i once had hair and skin and wasnt a sentient bouldergeist.]**

[Oh, he’s just my brother. But shit, that sucks. Were you trapped in the totem?]

**[I suppose i was taking a snooze until you found me but its alright! Im not even sure how i ended up there.]**

He nods, pondering his words.

[Not to exploit your current state, but would you mind giving us a lift to our camp? We left a couple things along the way.]

He gives him a thumbs-up, tilting his head as if smiling. Dave's now swinging from a bundle of twisted vines hanging off of his arm, laughing.

It’s dusk by the time they retrieve their belongings and get back. Dirk jumps into the shower while the "golem" teaches Dave how to make a campfire. After the bros finish dinner, they douse the fire and decide to stargaze. His glow is much brighter in the dark, light shining through each gap between boulders. He attempts to show them constellations and planets, but his finger is too broad to single out specifics and he can’t adequately communicate when they're chilling on his moss tiddies. In normal circumstances, Dirk would object to sleeping out in nature, but he's tired and it's nice.

They wake to a loud, curious trill. Jolting up, Dirk is greeted by the return of the cat and yelps. Thankfully, they have protection this time. They scramble off of his chest and watch as he befriends it. Once its desire for affection is sated, it curls up next to them. He scritches behind its ears, and it purrs like an idle motorcycle. He uses his free hand to write, having found a much easier method upon abandoning the tedious nature of squeezing words onto a tiny patch of ground: a chalky rock against the smooth cliff-face bordering them. The bros have plenty of room to fit their sentences in the sand, although their companion still struggles to read them. More often than not, he has to bring his head close to the ground in order to decipher the scribbles. 

**[Shes just a kitten!]**

Dirk gulps.

[Which means there are bigger, less innocent parents?]

He shakes his head.

**[I dont think so. The fauna are peculiar to say the least! In my time here ive found not a single species that follows all known biological standards. I havent seen cat parents. They dont seem to age or reproduce.]**

“Well, shit, that's adorable. Magic fluffbeasts.”

“Might not even be the same one, then.”

Before Dirk can object, Dave settles atop her with a happy sigh. She blinks, then goes back to sleep. He grins triumphantly.

[Sorry to pry, but do you mean that you studied them like this?]

He gestures to his hulking form.

**[Oh! I… No. Its one of those foggy memories that occasionally make themselves known. I recall doing quite a bit of fleeing from well every curious critter! Its much easier to interact from the safety of a flippin pile of rocks.]**

He smirks, glancing over at Dave snuggling away blissfully.

**[Hes a REAL adventurer unlike myself. Why he was using me like a jungle gym mere minutes after we met. And you ah. Its clear as day how much you care about him. Whatever you two went through seems to have only strengthened your bond.]**

He nods, peering up at his “eyes.” They're literally just empty spaces for the light to shine through. Does that mean the energy itself is… him? Nothing else?

**[Er. Everything alright chap?]**

[Yeah, just got distracted.]

**[Not to worry! Im sure i did that on the daily.]**

_Did_. His choice of words is painting a pretty damn sad picture.

...

[Shit, man, I'm completely out of line but I'm getting vibes that you were somehow cursed and trapped inside the skull.]

He stares blankly at the wall for a moment, then scratches out his next words.

**[Skull?! Is that the thingy you pocketed? Its green and awesome right?]**

He nods again, and it seems to jog his memory.

**[In a sense yes i believe so. Frankly ive no clue what became of me afterwards either.]**

He hesitates.

**[I feel as if my entire essence is confined to it. All i can do is see and ah operate this beast telepathically? The logistics elude me.]**

[And we somehow “woke you up” by taking you captive?]

He nods enthusiastically.

**[Ive no idea how long i was out! I wasnt even dreaming! Why the]**

He freezes, then drops the rock as if struck with sudden realization and terror. Dave's out cold on his warm catbed, and Dirk’s just sitting there, dumbfounded. Eventually, he tries to pat his arm. Right, no nerves. He walks around front and waves awkwardly. It startles him, and he scrambles backwards, then flees.


	3. Chapter 3

“C’mon, girl!!! Find Rocky!”

She chirps confusedly. He sighs.

“Cats don't do that. Also, Rocky? Really?”

“What? He deserves a name.”

“Yeah, but… How about Geodude? It sounds more badass.”

“Fuckin’ nerd.”

“Noted. You know, we could just follow the rockprints.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

They do so for a shorter distance than anticipated. The prints stop at the entrance to a cave, boulders nowhere to be found. They step inside warily, and Dave almost trips on the totem, which blended in with the dark, leafy ground. Dirk picks it up, raising an eyebrow at its sockets in silent questioning. It turns back on, and they walk around, using him as a light.

“Must've lived here.”

“Looks pretty temporary to me.”

There are scattered belongings, visibly aged. A heap of pistols, hunting rifles, and bullets take up the majority of the space. In the back are half-decomposed supplies and a journal bundled within a tattered blanket.

“... We should let him explain instead of snooping. Geodude-”

“Rocky.”

“I don’t know how to activate this thing, so I'm gonna toss it up and hope you'll come out. Whatever happened, you can tell us. Judgement-free zone.”

“Wait, he can't hear us."

...

"I knew that."

"Maybe he can read lips? Whatever, just throw it.”

He does so, and it stops in midair, glow brightening as it draws nearby pebbles and gravel to take a normal form, much shorter than Dirk and rather scrawny. He falls to his knees, head in hands. Dirk approaches him hesitantly, waiting for him to look back. After several minutes, he pulls his legs to his chest and begins to write, with a very old pencil in the back of the journal.

**[Jake. Thats my name. I hadnt realized how fortunate id been to forget... Ignorance is bliss is it not?]**

Dirk places a hand over the one holding the book down shakily, and he glances at it for a moment before continuing.

**[I was a horrible person dirk. I came here to take everything beautiful for myself. Id heard about it in legends and i wanted to loot every sacred place. Collect all the treasures and trophies both living and inanimate. When the totem absorbed me i think it was in self defense. From that point forward i was used as its power source to scare away similar intruders and erase their memories of the magic theyd seen. I was downright terrifying but no more of a monster than i was before.]**

“So that’s why it's the only site not infested by humanity,” he murmurs to himself. Jake offers him the materials awkwardly, and he crafts a response.

[Hey, everyone fucks up. At least you know now. All you can do is try to be better.

Trust me- I'm an asshole. I used to be a total douchecanoe to Dave, and I'm still far from perfect. But, again, no one is. You're human.]

He can almost feel Jake laughing morbidly.

[You know what I mean.]

He passes it back, scooting closer so that they can write with it between them. Dave's given up trying to read and goes back out to play with his new feline friend, who apparently followed them.

**[I wouldnt leave even if i could. Someone has to protect the island and its secrets. Its only fair that that role be assigned to me.]**

[How long have you been here?]

He pauses, flipping to his last dated entry and showing him. The year was 1926.

“Holy shit.”

[Holy shit.]

**[Ive lost track of time. At some point or another i ended up dormant with my noggin scrambled but i havent figured out how.]**

[It’s 2019 now. Don’t you think you've done enough penance?]

**[Thats not the main issue. I dont want someone else like me coming along and ruining everything.]**

[I highly doubt anyone else would be stupid enough to come here- no offense. The only photo I could find was decades old and taken via helicopter.]

**[That was my doing. Theyve tried and will inevitably continue to. Besides what would i even do back in civilization? Work at a freak show?]**

[They don't exist anymore. Worse things do, though.]

**[Well there you have it.]**

Dirk rubs his forehead, leaning back against the cave wall. He'll need another shower, but later.

He takes his hand again and intertwines their fingers, gesture more symbolic than anything. Jake stares at it, maybe because he hasn't seen his own skin in so long. He squeezes back ever so carefully.

[Things have changed, a lot. Don’t you want to see? I don't know the first thing about curses, but what if we found another power source to replace you? Maybe an ornery mosquito?]

**[I dont know how it works either but this is what i deserve.]**

They just kinda sit there until Dave comes charging in.

“I know how it works!!!”

“Jesus Christ.”

“So, I was dickin’ around with Pussyslayer, and suddenly I'm communing with some ancient goddess. She told me to tell you guys to stop being dumb and put the skull back in the box.”

“... What.”

He unzips his backpack and pulls out the box. The creepy curse box, of course. Jake turns around and Dirk thinks his eyes widen. He starts making frantic gestures that translate roughly to “Don’t touch it, don't open it, get rid of it yesterday.” He slams his palm against the ground in frustration, then scribbles furiously.

**[For the love of all things good leave it be!]**

[You're the one who buried everything in that pit?]

**[I couldnt remember where i found each relic but they werent mine to snatch so that was the logical solution.]**

[Well, the new logical solution is to put you back in Pandora’s box.]

**[Please no!!! I dont want to be stuck there!]**

[Some deity apparently just got finished telling Dave that's how to undo your curse. She also said we're being dumb, according to him.]

…

**[I dont like this plan.]**

[I know. Worst case scenario, we yoink you out. Right?]

**[What will even happen? Do i still have a body? What if its old and wrinkly? I dont know what became of my abode and birth certificate. If i wasnt assumed dead no one will believe my age! Ill have to start from scratch with legalities and forge paperwork... But what about my fortune? Will i need to get a job to support myself?]**

[Dude, relax. We're filthy fuckin' rich from my brand of puppetry media. You can live with us; it's fine. Dave would miss you, and our crib is too big for just two people.]

**[Thats too kind an offer but i thank you regardless.]**

[Nah. You’re our new roomie, and there's nothing you can do about it.

I mean, unless you decide it's not a good fit. My friends will love you, and, if it doesn't work out, you could probably crash with them. We'll have some kind of welcoming party for you to get acquainted.]

**[Oh god… Ill have to socialize again!]**

He smiles sympathetically, and Dave stands there with a determined grin, box already open. Jake fidgets, looking back and forth between them before finally relenting, rocks returning to their rightful homes. Dirk catches the totem and places it inside. Dave sets it on the ground, then tugs him to the opposite end of the cave as it starts to glow. Wisps of white energy seep from the cracks in the lid, and then it ignites in a brilliant flash. The lingering smoke is dazzling, like a goddamn cloud of glitter. Dirk yells his name, but there's no response. Returning, they find an angelic, winged green lady with a face remniscent of the skull, hovering cheerfully by a man who is slumped in a heap. They’re not sure how to react until she breaks the silence.

“Oh, he's quite alright! Just readjusting to existence.”

Jake groans in agreement, and they help him up. Dave hugs him, and Dirk is trying really hard to keep it together, because holy shit he's attractive. He smiles weakly at Dirk, and he has no choice but to join the embrace.

“... I'm sorry.”

“You were a very silly, stubborn boy, but I daresay you've learned your lesson. As for the task of Guardianship, I've had the next “volunteer” lined up for quite a while, but you wouldn't pass it on! How do you think you ended up in the Shrine?”

He straightens his glasses, leaning on Dirk for support.

“Er... I. Wait, the blue lady...”

“You were so set on suffering that I had to create a new totem for her. Now, go live your life, won't you?”

“He will; we'll make sure of it.”

“Good. You should depart posthaste, as the arachnid golem was activated upon his retirement. Here’s a gift in exchange for you leaving behind the artifacts you took and collecting your garbage for proper disposal. You’ve been charmed to only talk of this place amongst the three of you, and she will not be “real” to anyone else. Take care, and be kind!”

She pats all three of them on the head, then vanishes into more sparkly dust, rolling a large, golden ball of yarn out to the cat. She pounces on it playfully, size diminishing as it unravels. Dave picks her up once she reaches the end, beyond elated.

“I'm so happy we can take her home, but, man, I'm gonna miss the floof.”

Dirk starts winding up the yarn again, and her size increases accordingly.

“Holy shit, fuck yeah!”

They avoid balling it up, instead stuffing it in his backpack. He turns to Jake as they get ready to go.

“You can, uh, bring them, if you want.”

He shakes his head, proceeding to set off a small gunpowder explosion to destroy his possessions. Straightening, he dusts off his vintage safari suit.

“I say let the past lie. There’s nowhere to go but forward!”

"That’s the spirit. One step at a time."

They watch Dave scamper down the slope, and Jake nervously inches closer to hold his hand, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. Dirk’s grateful in this moment to not be light-skinned, because he's blushing like a flustered teenager. Jake is faring no better, and he's quickly getting sweaty.

"... I really appreciate you. And Dave, of course!" 

They laugh awkwardly for no real reason.

"Don’t sweat it."

He releases his hand and dries it on his jacket, mortified.

"Sorry!"

"No, no, you’re fine. It's an expression that means "No problem." You saved our lives; we owe you."

"_You_ saved _me!_ I fear I'll never effectively express my gratitude."

"Well, you did, and you’re welcome."

Jake looks aside, seemingly at a loss for what to do next. Dirk takes his hand again.

"Shall we?"

He responds with another shy smile that melts his heart. 

"We shall." 

They follow the footprints back to camp, enjoying the view one last time before packing up and heading for home. The moment is brief, as they have no desire to cross paths with a Godzilla spider.

The hours of flight are filled with excited chatter and kitten shenanigans, but mostly movies. Jake absolutely flipped when he discovered the built-in screen. 

“Welcome to the twenty-first century, my dude. You’re gonna love it!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Obligatory shitart)


End file.
